Blaze the Hedgehog
Blaze the Hedgehog was an incredibly fast hedgehog that existed 100 years into the future of an alternate timeline created during the events of Snip the Strip. Claiming to be a descendant of the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, he became that world's arrogant hero up until Sonic's sudden return. He is significantly faster than Sonic ever was, rivaling Super Sonic in speed prowess. Background History When Sonic clashed with Dr. Eggman he succeeded in severely damaging the mad doctor's newest machine scheme—the Chaos Engine. However, the damage led to unexpected results, and the machine malfunctioned and overloaded, cracking time and causing the Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds and Master Emerald to all grow outwards in tiny crystalline shards of pure chaos. These immediately engulfed both Sonic and Eggman, whom were in the immediate vicinity and the event caused irreparable harm to the planet's atmosphere, environments and stability, quickly turning it into a post-apocalyptica setting the world over. With Eggman and Sonic encased in emerald and entering a prolonged hibernation state, the world was left to its own devices, and life struggled to survive. 84 years after the cataclysm, Blaze was born. While his heritage can be debated as there has not been anyone known besides himself to confirm or deny his claims, he eventually began to call himself the descendant of the great Sonic the Hedgehog. Many quickly began to believe him due to his incredible speed prowess, and when a villain had arisen and he began doing battle with it, many even began to worship him as a living god and a great hero, believing him to be the actual reincarnation of Sonic. Blaze fed on this praise, and it changed him, turning him into a self-righteous, arrogant being who thought himself better than others. However, when Sonic was released from his crystalline moorings, Blaze's world fell apart. He could no longer be considered the reincarnation of Sonic if Sonic were still living, and he began to despise his potential-ancestor with each passing day as he watched his followers worship him less and less, making him more of a simple hero than a living god. When Sonic entered the town of Desola where Blaze resided, his followers reveled over the blue hedgehog's arrival, leading to a last straw in Blaze's mind. Blaze challenged Sonic to a duel—specifically an epic race across the local environment, with the winner being deemed the true hero. Sonic accepted this challenge, and despite them being an almost even match, Sonic won. By the end of the day, Blaze was alone, abandoned entirely by his people. Initially, Blaze slipped into a deep, brooding depression about the situation—he suddenly wasn't better than everyone, and he didn't really know how to properly deal with the emotions and realizations that stemmed directly from it. This may very well have been the end of his story, were it not for an inkling of a voice growing in the back of his mind... This voice called itself Deep Mind, and it encouraged Blaze to obtain retribution for how Sonic had treated him, assuring him that the only reason Sonic won was because he had cheated, as his shoes were frictionless as opposed to Blaze's. With aid from Blaze's arrogance and pride, this was a fairly easy task for the Deep Mind, and soon the red-furred hedgehog plotted how he could best get back at the blue blur. It was soon decided that if Sonic was still alive, perhaps the mad doctor that he had fought with was also alive, and he sought to locate and release the menace. Abilities Being a hedgehog presumably related to Sonic in some way, Blaze has many of his talents, including super speed as well as more technical abilities such as the Spindash. However, he is naturally faster than Sonic is, due to minor chaos radiation and the mutagenic property it served him at an early age. However, unlike Sonic and his frictionless shoes, Blaze's shoes cause ample amounts of friction, leading to an ability of his called Trailblazing — this leaves a streak of flames in his wake. His friction can also cause him to ignite the atmosphere around him, creating a fireball around him that he can use in another ability called the Flaming Dash. Trivia *Blaze the Hedgehog was created in August of 1995, as part of a fangame called "Sonic the Hedgehog: Snip the Strip". As such he may very well be Somarinoa's oldest personal Sonic-based fan character. Another interesting bit of trivia is that he was created a full decade before another character with the same name was released in canon material. *The original artwork done for Blaze was during 1999, when Somarinoa was first practicing and learning how to sprite — as such, he was nothing more than a recolored Super Sonic, although the pixels were all placed on their own so he wasn't technically an edited sprite. The image found here has been decidedly made as reference to this origin, and is therefore edited sprites (although this is no longer how Somarinoa chooses to normally operate). Category:Page made by Somarinoa Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Original Character Category:Male